Your Reward
by Baserdc
Summary: Following her victories during the Nine Schools Competition (In 2095), Kei rewards Kanon...with his best reward to her...at night...


**Everybody is done….my entire rare ship fanfics are done…..**

 **But we only have one more left before I can focus on making others…..**

 **Kanon and Kei**

 **With my list nearly finished, it's time to fill it up with this (Canon) shipping….**

 **Also, this takes place after the entire Nine School Competition ended (As well as after the dance banquet).**

 **Anyways, enjoy reading.**

 **11:30pm**

 **First High Hotel Room 420**

 **Between July to August during the Nine Schools Competition**

Tonight was a wonderful night…..the moon was as bright as never before, the stars are above the sky shining bright like a diamond….and the sound of an aircon cooling the room.

But as for Kanon Chiyoda, she has succeeded in her Ice Pillar Break and a few other games, winning first place, second place, whatever position she won at, but that didn't matter for her. She was happy that First High School won thanks to her and her teammates. What was sad for her though is that her best friend, Mari Watanabe, was injured when she tried to catch a Seventh High student that lost control during the Battle Board event. Fortunately, the both of them are fine and recovering from their injuries.

She stared at the dark blue sky with her blue eyes with a smile while leaning on her opened window. Her room contained 2 beds, a TV, a small bathroom, and a desk. She remembered that during the Opening Party, her boyfriend Kei told her that he will reward her at the end of the School Competition if she achieves first place in any game. She had a dance with him at the Closing Party, but that wasn't her reward…..her reward was something else and much bigger.

And that's what she was waiting for, she was curious to know what her reward will be. She waited patiently for more than 15 minutes as Kei had to speak with Tatsuya and his friends about the incidents that happened during this year's competition.

However, Kanon had waited enough and approached the door. She was in her pink pajamas and knew that wearing such an inappropriate clothing around the hotel would be such a terrible idea. She stripped herself to her purple underwear, same as the colour of her hair and put on her black vest, green shirt, blue denim shorts, and rubber shoes before setting off to search for her boyfriend.

She looked around the empty hallway and it was just her and her alone, which is not only surprising since most of the students are asleep or in their rooms hanging out or so, but it's also scary since most horror movies and games have long, dark hallways and she has to try her best to avoid getting spooked.

She walked to the right, which takes her to 2 sealed elevators. She was just about to push the button to take her down, but suddenly heard running footsteps. Panicked, she ran off and sprinted to her room, which was a little bit far away. She turned her head back to see what was behind her…..nobody was there.

"Whoever is trying to scare me, show yourself!" Kanon shouted at the hallway and readied herself for combat with her hand glowing and aimed at the hallway in front of her. She stood there for at least one minute, not moving a single muscle. However, with no choice, her glowing hand faded, returning back to normal and decided to investigate whoever is trying to prank the girl. "I know you're hiding here, so it'd be best to come out and show yourself!"

Even though shouting at the hallways was a bad idea since she's disrupting the beauty sleeps of other students, she wanted to stay at high alert to warn others. Once she reached her first corner, she decided to take the other corner, but due to the dark hallway making insane more, she decided to return to her room.

After walking to her room, she opened the door and felt tugging at her mouth. She kept on murmuring and making soft screams as her mouth was covered by what seems to be a hand. She took note of the First High uniform and it was male uniform. She stopped resisting and turned her head to her right. It was a student with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my god, Kei!" Kanon landed on her feet at the carpeted floor and hugged Kei before reaching her face to his and connected her lips to his. "You scared me…."

"It looks like I did. Come on, let's head inside," Kei responded and the both of them stepped inside their room, locking it so that nobody would come inside. "Sorry that I took so long, I decided to hangout a little."

"It's okay," Kanon removed her shoes and socks, revealing her bare feet before lying down on her bed.

"So how was the dance, Kanon?" Kei removed his boots and socks as well and sat down on her bed.

"It was amazing, Kei, I didn't know you were a great dancer," She responded and smiled at her boyfriend, who smiled back as well.

"Thank you," Kei removed his First High polo, revealing his undershirt and removed it as well, revealing his six packed abs.

"Are you forgetting something?"

"What's that?" He turned his head to her.

"My reward," Kanon smiled with a grin. Kei smirked devilishly at his girlfriend and moved on top of her.

"We were just getting started," Kei moved his head close to her and kissed her on the lips and both of them felt flushing on their cheeks. She responded back with a kiss as well and stuck out her tongue on his opened mouth. However, Kei fast reacted by pulling out his tongue and battled hers with his. Eventually, Kei won the battle and licked the lips of his girlfriend. He dug himself inside her mouth and licked her insides, making their cheeks redder and redder.

As her boyfriend was assaulting her with his tongue, Kanon moaned softly and wanted him to stop, but the pleasure made her refuse and felt her nipples erecting. Kei finally removed his mouth and focused on her herself. He removed her black vest and green shirt, revealing her purple bra then focused on her denim shorts, unbuttoning it and slowly pulled it down, revealing her panties of the matching colour.

"Do you love it?" Kanon smiled seductively.

"I do…my love," Kei unclasped her bra, showing off her small, yet soft breasts. He then reached his right hand to her breast, squeezing and moving it slowly.

"Ah….Kei…." She moaned as he assaulted her with his hand and he squeezed it tight. "Ah! Kei!"

Kei grinned at his girlfriend moaning for his name, he proceeded to move his head close and licked the other breast, receiving a gasp of pleasure from Kanon.

"Ah!" Kei continued to lick and squeeze both of her breasts, making her moan loudly of pleasure. "A-Ah! S-Stop!"

"You wanted your reward, right? This is your reward," He responded with a grin and continued to grope her. Later he stopped and focused on her panties, which was soaking wet, probably from the groping. "You're so wet here, Kanon…"

Kei slowly removed her panties, revealing her hot, wet entrance. He spread her legs open wide and moved his head close. He reached his arms and placed his thumbs, opening her entrance even wider before licking it, leading Kanon to gasp.

"Ah! Kei! Oh Kei!" Kanon gripped at the sheets roughly as he continued to lick her insides and felt him going deeper and deeper and looked up at the ceiling with closed eyes until she felt one spot that made her eyes open wide and saw stars. "Ah!"

Kei was confused why his girlfriend moaned so loudly then before. He licked one more time and she moaned the same way as before. He devilishly smirked inside him and continued to lick that spot. Kanon felt a climax going on inside her and her walls began to slightly tighten around him.

"K-Kei! I'm….I'm coming!" Kanon warned her boyfriend, but he didn't care. Her climax was getting closer and closer like a dam is about to break. "A-A-Ahhhhh! Kei!"

Kanon felt her insides squirt something out, splashing Kei's tongue and face with her love juice and wetted the sheets.

"Ah….ah…." Kanon breathed heavily for air as she felt her entrance squirt out a few more of her juices, making a puddle of it.

"Do you love it, Kanon?" Kei smirked at his girlfriend and felt an erection on his lower body.

"I love it….but my reward is not enough…." Kanon removed her hands from the sheets.

"What are you talking—" He was cut off when his girlfriend suddenly grabbed him and made him lie down on the bed. She took note of his lower body having some kind of weird twitching. Either way, she decided to unbutton his pants and remove his shorts, revealing his long member.

Kanon reached her hand to his genitals, squeezing it just like what he did to her breasts.

"Ah! My balls! That was way too hard!" Kei moaned from the pain and pleasure as he felt one of his sacks be in pain, but Kanon didn't care. She removed her hand from his sack and moved her head to his member, only to put her mouth inside and move it up and down. "Ah! K-Kanon!"

He moaned from the pleasure on his member, his lower body moving up and down, following Kanon's head. He was both happy, yet concerned at the same time as he is giving his girlfriend her reward, but the concern is that the both of them are being noisy and many could wake up from their session. After what seemed to be 10 ups and downs of Kanon's head bobbing, he felt his climax erupting from his member.

"K-Kanon! I'm coming! Kanon!" He warned her, but she kept on going, not listening to his warning. "A-Ahhh!"

Kei moaned one more time as his member spurted out his seed onto Kanon's mouth, coating it and her face. Kanon paused for a second and licked her insides before swallowing it. He blushed on what she had just done and Kanon smiled at him.

"K-Kanon? W-Why—" He paused when she put her finger onto his mouth, hushing him. Kei then smiled at her. "Is your reward enough, my love?"

"No, I want one more reward," Kanon responded and lied down at the bed with Kei on top of her. Kei positioned himself with his hands on her waist and his member on her entrance and spread her legs wide, only for her to respond with both of them wrapped around him.

"Are you ready, Kanon?" Kei asked, only to receive a nod. "Here I go!"

Kei slowly put himself inside her, making soft moans and gasps until he was inside her, shooting her eyes open wide once again. Kei then thrust in and out of her, digging him inside her even deeper to explore around. Kanon moaned with pleasure at the reward she received as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Kei…..faster…" He followed and fastened his pace, making her moan louder. "Faster….."

Kei fastened himself once more with the moans getting even louder.

"Ah! Kei! Fa-AH-Faster!" Kanon demanded and Kei groaned before thrusting him to his max speed. "AH! Kei! I love you! Ah!"

Kei let out a small roar and doubled his max speed, his member moving faster inside her. Kanon let go of her hands of the sheets and got a pillow, biting it hard with her hands wrapped around it. She felt her walls tighten around his member and her climax reaching. It was time.

"K-Kei! I'm…I'm coming! Don't stop!" She moaned as Kei dug to the deepest part, making her scream. "Ahhhhhh!"

Kei immediately removed his member from her and squirted his juices, coating her stomach, chest, and face while Kanon's juices squirted all over the sheets with an even larger puddle of her juices, staining the sheets and reaching half of her thighs. Kei reached his fingers to her puddle of juice and got a small sample and licked it. He reached his fingers for her to taste it as well. Kanon also responded by licking his juices and reached her fingers for him to taste it as well. After tasting each other, they both smiled and Kei lied down beside her with the both of them together, naked.

"That was the best reward I ever had," Kanon said with a bright smile and the moon in front of her.

"You're welcome, Kanon," Kei responded and kissed his girlfriend on the lips with her responding to kiss back as well.

"I love you, Isori Kei…"

"I love you too, Chiyoda Kanon…" The both of them then wrapped their arms and closed their eyes together, drifting off to sleep.

 **All of them done in one day, I hope you guys enjoyed the rare shipping fanfics of Kanon and Kei, Masaki and George, Mikihiko and Mizuki, and Erika and Leo.**

 **However, since my Erika and Leo fanfic was a Rated T, I'm going to make a Rated M.**

 **Anyways, the next one….Erika and Leo and finally….something related to Tatsuya…**

 **Someone give me a medal because I'm making rare shippings…**

 **P.S – Reference on the room XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **1 reference = 1 dorito**


End file.
